Quand sonne le glas de Big Ben
by Washu Kooyoo
Summary: Harry est garde du corps et doit s'occuper d'un mannequin peroxydé et selon lui, sans cervelle: Draco Malfoy. En effet il a reçu des menaces afin de mettre fin à sa carrière, mais si jusque là son intégrité n'a pas été blessée, le patron d'Harry pense que ce n'est que partie remise. Mais si cela semble être une banale affaire, il n'en est rien pour Harry, et sûrement pour Draco.


Yo à tous et toutes! Me voici voilà avec un OS tout frais tout chaud, dédié entièrement à Laika, la grande prêtresse du Drarry! :p (Non, bon, en fait, c'est juste pour son anniversaire et qu'elle ne me tape pas de ne pas avoir lu IC :p)

Bref, joyeux anniversaire à toi! Je t'adore! ~~

(Pour ceux et celles qui veulent que je continue mes autres fics et qui sont prévenu(e)s parce qu'ils m'ont ajouté en "alerte author", mais qui ne prennent même pas le temps de reviewer, je vous pisse dessus, aucun respect, c'est dit. Pour les autres, merci beaucoup, vos reviews, même minimes, me donnent du baume au coeur!

Cela dit, je suis peu sûre que beaucoup lisent cette entête)

Et désolée pour les fics etc, pas eu le temps de corriger, je repasserai quand la seconde partie sera postée.

* * *

Peroxydé. C'était le seul mot qui venait à la bouche d'Harry Potter, allant sur ses 23 ans, et garde du corps pour midinette en sucre. Vraiment. Il n'y avait pas d'autre terme pour qualifier le spécimen -supposé masculin- habillé d'un tutu, rose, talons vingt centimètres s'il-vous-plaît, dans une pose aguichante : dégoûtant. Ou peut-être que si : tapette. Quoique, il manquait le rouge à lèvre.

En effet, Draco Malfoy, 23 ans de son état, était en train d'exposer la magnifique plastique de ses jambes épilées devant son photographe préféré Colin Crivey.

-Fais la moue, Draco ! Puis cambre toi que l'on voit mieux ta croupe.

Et le mannequin blond s'exécuta, faisant un clin aguicheur tout en mordant sa lèvre dans une expression qui, même si le costume pouvait être ridicule, était plus que sexy.

-Magnifique ! Grandiose !

Harry se tourna devant la grande femme brune, à forte poitrine, habillée d'un tailleur bleu pétrole, tout en finesse, qui venait de parler. Ses courts cheveux vibraient au rythme de ce qui semblait être des frissons de joie. Elle cessa vite pourtant afin de regarder le carnet noir qu'elle tenait à la main, ouvrant une page d'emploi du temps, avant de le refermer d'un bruit sec et de se tourner vers Harry.

-Enchanté, je m'appelle Pansy Parkison. Vous êtes le garde du corps de Draco, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis son agent.

-Eh bien, enchanté Mademoiselle. Je me présente, Harry Potter.

-Oui, bien. Je suppose que vous avez déjà protégé de grands personnages ?

-Heu, je suis seulement employé par un détective privé, Mademoiselle, et je me charge de protéger les personnes qui sont en danger…

-Oh, oui ! Mais où avais-je la tête ! C'est moi qui l'ai engagé, et il m'avait prévenu, dit-elle en secouant la tête.

-Enfin, enfin, se reprit-elle, je vous présente le célèbre mannequin Draco Malfoy, mais vous deviez déjà le connaître je suppose !

-Heu, à vrai dire, non, fit Harry, un peu gêné face à l'enthousiasme de la jeune femme.

-Oh ! C'est étonnant ! Et un peu vexant pour moi, je dois le dire.

-J'en suis navré.

-Mais voyons ! Il ne faut pas, mon cher ! Et puis, entre nous, Draco est tout autant connu pour ses conquêtes que pour son métier, si ce n'est plus, lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Encore désolé pour mon ignorance, Mademoiselle, mais je ne lis pas la presse people gay.

-La presse people quoi, le balafré ?

Harry se tourna vers l'homme qui venait de l'invectiver, découvrant Draco Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur, le menton levé –comme s'il avait besoin de ça pour me montrer qu'il était plus grand que moi pensa Harry-, et une serviette sur les épaules avec laquelle il essuyait son visage. Il venait juste de finir sa séance, et avisait depuis un moment cet étrange jeune homme brun.

"Gay" fut le seul mot que le brun parvint à prononcer, trop étonné par la sensualité qui émanait de cet homme.

-Qui est gay ?

-Aucune idée. Vous ? Murmura innocemment Harry, se doutant déjà d'une erreur dont il entendrait parler jusqu'à la fin de ce contrat.

-Je ne suis pas gay. Si je porte un tutu, c'est seulement pour présenter la collection d'une boutique de mode de travesti.

-Oui, c'est sûr que ça peut porter à confusion !

Draco le regarda d'un air hautain avant de lui répondre :

-Nulle confusion à avoir, balafré –à ce mot, Harry frotta sur la cicatrice de son front, énervé qu'elle soit sujet de moquerie. Néanmoins je peux comprendre que ma beauté puisse même impressionner un homme.

Revêche, Harry se tourna vers l'agent de la blondinette –tel l'appellerait-il maintenant- et lui demanda :

-Et il n'est pas connu pour son narcissisme ? C'est étonnant.

A en juger par le regard noir de la part d'un blanc bec (c'est d'autant plus frappant), il répondit lui-même:

-Je suppose que si.

Ils étaient dans la limousine, après qu'Harry avait refusé de servir de chauffeur, qui les emmenaient apparemment à l'appartement de Draco.

-Tu t'appelles comment, balafré?

-Harry Potter, souligna ce dernier d'un regard assassin.

Les yeux de son vis à vis brillère d'une lueur malicieuse.

-Tu sais cuisiner? Ajouta le blond, un sourire sournois sur les lèvres.

-Pardon? Demanda le brun en plissant les yeux d'un air mauvais.

-Ouais, j'ai la dalle, et je pars faire la fête ce soir. Faut que je bouffe avant.

-Non mais vous me prenez pour qui? Je suis garde du corps, pas garde folle!

S'en suivit le 17ème regard noir de la part du mannequin, avant qu'il ne crache du bout des lèvres:

-Bon, alors on ira se sustenter au resto.

Il ajouta à l'intention du chauffeur:

-Emmenez-nous à la Potion fumante.

Harry haussa un sourcil, amusé et osa demander au grand dam du blond quel était le propriétaire pour qu'il donne un nom si ridicule à son établissement. Draco sourit narquoisement, avant de susurrer:

-Severus Snape.

Et ce fut la douche froide pour Potter, ricana-t-il mentalement.

Le visage décomposé, Harry se demanda comment Draco pouvait savoir qu'il qu'il connaissait cet homme, mais devant l'attente clairement visible de son interlocuteur à répondre à ses interrogations, il se dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, et préféra se taire en pinçant les lèvres.

Le voyage se termina entre un garde du corps boudant, et son client malicieux. Ils descendirent de la voiture et furent accueillis par un majordome qui les fit entrer en enlevant leurs épais manteaux.

La salle du restaurant était en soit assez sobre, en restant élégante. Rien de trop. Rien de trop, si ce n'était des couverts aux fonctions toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres, et bien trop nombreuses pour rester plus d'une nanoseconde dans la mémoire vive d'Harry Potter. Tout cela le dépassait. Soit, que l'on change de couverts entre le poisson et la viande... Mais que la forme de la cuillère diffère selon que l'on mange soupe ou potage! Puis, quelle était cette si grande différente entre la soupe, et le potage? Bon dieu! Des légumes réduits en purée liquide! La voilà, la belle différence! ...

Tout ce conflit interne n'échappait pas à un Draco Malfoy nonchalamment, mais pas moins élégamment, assis sur sa chaise de velours pourpre, dont la bouche se cornait d'un sourire selon les inflexions des sourcils du brun. La situation même était à son avantage; un garde du corps sexy et assez diffus de par l'endroit et son propriétaire, face à l'éphèbe qu'il représentait, lui, le mannequin tant recherché du moment, qui se délectait presqu'autant qu'un prédateur surveillant sa proie. Oui, il avait une envie folle de se venger de s'être fait prendre pour une "folle". Soit, il ne reniait pas la beauté du corps, qu'il soit féminin ou masculin, mais avoir de simples préjugés face à une tenue équivoque était pour lui la marque d'une limite intellectuelle. Ou culturelle peut-être.

-Il s'avère bien plus facile de mettre les gens dans des cases, pour mieux se caser soi-même, pensa Draco en son for intérieur.

Pourtant, il ne déniait pas être un minima intéressé par cet homme qui devait le protéger. Oui... le protéger.

Pendant que l'on servait le potage d'asperge blanche et chou fleur muscadé, laissant son vis-à-vis dans une intense réflexion bien inutile, Draco Malfoy repensait à son besoin de protection. D'abord, il avait fallu faire intervenir un détective privé. Et celui-ci avait conseillé le garde du corps. Oui. Un garde du corps. Tout simplement parce que sa vie, ou au moins sa vie publique en dépendait. Non pas qu'il eut quelques sombres aventures avec un quelconque malfrat ou personne de petite vertu, certainement pas, mais tout le monde n'appréciait pas forcément l'ascension d'une personne jusque là méconnue. Par jalousie, sûrement, par haine, lui succédant alors, ou par dégoût, le blond était la cible d'un individu malveillant. Etre tué ne semblait pas la menace princeps, mais être blessé certainement. Ce n'était pas tant sa vie qui était en danger, sa vie en tant qu'existence dans le temps, mais c'était sa vie professionnelle, la vie qui construit un homme ou une femme. Son métier. Dans tous les sens du terme. Son métier, son art, sa vie. Pourquoi? Ça n'était pas son problème, mais celui du détective. Lui voulait simplement continuer à peindre son corps de vêtements et de beauté.

Le blond était souvent considéré comme une personne narcissique (tout mannequin l'est), mais il se figurait que son corps était beau, et il l'était sans conteste. Il n'avait pas honte de le reconnaître, pas de fausse modestie hypocritement mielleuse, seulement la fierté. Alors oui, il aimait son corps, parce qu'il était beau. Et il aimait les vêtements, parce qu'ils étaient beaux. Il aimait l'élégance qu'apporte le drapé de l'humanité.

La fin du potage et celle du plat principal, composé d'un rôti de bœuf agrémenté d'un assortiment de légumes, entraînait toujours la visite du propriétaire lorsque Draco venait dîner dans son restaurant, et cette fois n'y fit pas exception. Severus Rogue arriva dans toute sa gloire, sans trop attirer l'attention, mais en retenant l'oeil de quiconque étant distrait par sa morgue et son flegme indomptable. Cet homme en imposait... trop. Harry sentit un frisson parcourir son échine avant qu'il n'entende:

-Bonsoir Messieurs Mafloy et Potter. Enchanté de vous accueillir à la Potion fumante.

Le blond se leva pour serrer la main du propriétaire, qu'il connaissait depuis petit, puisque ses parents étaient amis du restaurateur.

Harry se contenta d'un bref signe de tête, les poings serrés sous la table, qui lui fut rendu par son ancien professeur de chimie. Professeur honni, d'une matière honnie, détestant lui aussi son élève, pour des raisons stupides remontant à des querelles d'adolescents. Draco connaissait l'histoire, et surtout les frasques des élèves de Severus, qui ne se privait pas d'en parler avec un humour caustique à chaque soirée privée entre les Malfoy et lui, dans le confort de l'amitié.

-Cela fait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu, Draco. Comment vas-tu?

-Bien, Severus, bien.

Le dénommé souleva son sourcil, image qui évoqua de mauvais souvenirs à Harry. L'ancien professeur n'y prit pas garde, étant plus préoccupé par le demi mensonge.

-Vraiment? Ton père m'en a pourtant informé autrement, il y a peu.

Draco fit la moue tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux et dit du bout des lèvres:

-Faut croire. Pas besoin de t'en parler si tu sais déjà.

-Comme tu veux, Draco, répondit-il, avant de se tourner vers le brun. Comment allez-vous, M Potter, depuis tout ce temps?

-Bien, Professeur.

Le jeune garde du corps ne se sentait pas à l'aise, il n'appréciait pas l'endroit, d'autant plus sachant qui en était son propriétaire. Il n'avait qu'une envie après cette longue journée: rentrer chez lui et dormir. Mais ça n'était pas dans les projets de son client, et il devrait le suivre où qu'il aille. Et quand bien même il parviendrait à entamer la nuit dans un lit bien confortable, ce ne serait pas même le sien, mais chez le péroxydé.

-Ne m'appelez pas professeur, voyons, je ne le suis plus depuis longtemps, mais j'apprécie le fait qu'il ne soit pas trop tard pour que vous puissiez user d'une politesse qui vous faisiez jusqu'alors défaut à mon égard.

Le jeune homme se retint de souffler face au ton méprisant, et continua une conversation qu'il voulait abréger au plus vite.

-Vous n'êtes plus professeur, ainsi? Pourquoi donc, si je puis me permettre?

-Oh, l'enseignement répondit vaguement Severus Rogue en agitant la main dans une forme chaloupée. Je préfère bien plus l'art culinaire.

Puis la conversation reprit entre le blond et l'ancien professeur, qui le convainc, par souci, de rentrer plutôt que de sortir cette fois encore. Il savait que Draco était un grand fêtard, mais surtout parce qu'il avait besoin de combler son manque affectif. Les amis n'étaient pas chose commune dans l'environnement du manequinat, tout n'était que mesquinerie, jalousie et hypocrisie. Et la sollitude, elle, permanente.

* * *

Le reste de la soirée fut plus calme. L'appartement du blond était certes très grand, mais non pas ostentatoire comme l'avait craint Harry. Il n'y avait pas non plus de grande baie vitrée comme dans toute habitation de star qui se respecte, mais seulement un balcon assez attrayant, où Harry fuma un peu. La chambre d'ami lui fut alouée d'office, et tous deux ne se parlèrent plus, à part un vague marmonnement " 'nuit" lorsque l'horloge sonna minuit. L'appartement demeura silencieux, seulement caressé par le vent qui sifflotait entre les fentes des stores.

* * *

Mû d'une habitude due aux Dursley, Harry se réveilla aux aurores, et ce matin ne fit pas exception. Il se tortilla dans les draps, frottant involontairement son érection contre le matelas si confortable.

-Putain, fut la seule réponse qu'il put apporter à son problème.

Il se redressa lentement, déjà de mauvaise humeur, se rappelant de sa "mission" et du pourquoi il ne pouvait pas se soulager ici et maintenant. Il n'était pas chez lui, il n'y avait personne à part un peroxydé, et il avait rompu avec Ginny depuis un bon moment. Génial.

Il se leva, grognon et décida de faire la seule chose qui le détendait, mais forcément dans le bon sens du terme: la cuisine.

Il sortit de sa chambre et vit que le couloir était encore sombre en se dirigeant jusqu'à la cuisine, aucunement séparée du salon. Il commence à préparer du café pour lui, heureux de sentir cette odeur agréable et familière et entreprit de faire des pancakes avec du bacon et des oeufs au plat.

Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit le peroxydé arriver dans le salon et marmonner.

-Blaise, pourquoi tu prépares le p'tit déj' si tôt? Je commence à 10h, et il est à peine 6h du mat'...

Harry fronça les sourcils devant la méprise et allait répliquer quand son vis-à-vis le regarda droit dans les yeux, hébétés.

-Merde, je me suis trompé, désolé... dit-il tout en zieutant le petit déjeuner cuire. Et heu... merci pour le repas...

Voyant que le blond était moins vindicatif ce matin, il décida de ne pas le surnommer "blondie" et lui répondit poliment:

-C'est rien, je suis un lève tôt. Et j'avais faim, alors bon... Thé ou café?

Draco le regarda attentivement et répondit qu'il voulait un café, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux tombent sur la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de son garde du corps. Il eut un sourire espiègle avant de détourner le regard pour ne pas le gêner.

Lui aussi était plutôt "tendu", mais il avait mis un pantalon par dessus son boxer pour minimiser la déformation. A son inverse, cela ne sembla pas avoir traversé l'esprit du brun, dont le boxer moulait parfaitement chaque détail devant... mais aussi derrière, alors que ce dernier s'était retourné pour éteindre le feu et servir deux cafés bien chauds. Il sourit encore, se disant que si le brun n'avait pas été si méprisant envers lui la veille en le traitant de gay, il lui aurait sûrement proposé un échange serviable de bons procédés. Non, il n'était pas gay, mais pas plus hétéro pour autant. "Prendre du plaisir des deux côtés", voilà ce qu'était sa devise lorsque le sexe entrait en compte.

Ils prirent tous deux leur petit déjeuner en silence, encore un peu endormis et n'ayant manifestement rien à se dire.

* * *

La journée se passa plutôt tranquillement, d'autant plus que Draco dû rester dans le même studio pour prendre des clichés d'une marque de parfum. Le travail se termina assez tôt et il fit demander son chauffeur pour 16h afin de rentrer chez lui se préparer.

Si Severus l'avait convaincu de ne pas sortir la veille, il était bien décidé à sortir ce soir, ayant grand besoin de se défouler et sûrement d'attirer une nouvelle conquête pour se sentir moins seul.

Le blond avertit Pansy, accompagnée d'un stagiaire, afin qu'elle prévoit de libérer sa matinée et celle du surlendemain, puisqu'il comptait remettre ça, et partit avec Harry se changer.

* * *

De retour à l'appartement, le brun déjà habillé selon lui, attendait le propriétaire qui courait dans tous les sens.

-Et cette chemise là? Grise avec un liseré vert, tu en penses quoi? demanda-t-il en présentant le dit vêtement.

-Eh bien, qu'elle est tout aussi belle que les vingt précédentes...

-Mouais, tu ne t'y connais absolument pas! Je dois appeler Blaise, c'est une nécessité!

Le garde du corps le regarda faire, blasé par ce cinéma qui durait maintenant deux heures, et décida de se faire un café pour passer le temps. Il eut le temps d'en boire deux, histoire d'être sûr que sa vigilance soit optimale pour l'épreuve qu'il allait affronter, quand Draco revint, habillé de la dernière chemise qu'Harry avait vue, la grise, et d'un pantalon noir moulant, chaussé de basket de ville assez tendance.

-Eh bien! Je suis prêt! On peut y aller, Ryry! Comme tu ne bois pas ce soir, c'est toi qui conduis!

Le dit "Ryry" se retrouva avec les clés en mains en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, devant la décapotable rouge de son client. Il souffla de dépit et décida de jouer le jeu, après tout, son boulot était de veiller à la sécurité d'un client totalement inconscient...

* * *

La lumière était éblouissante, la musique assourdissante et l'alcool tellement présent que le brun en avait l'estomac retourné. Le mannequin l'avait amené dans une boîte overbookée et pourtant assez banale, surtout vis-à-vis de son "standing habituel". Harry étouffait et n'avait que deux envies: fumer et partir. Il devait coller de près le blond, tout en lui laissant assez de manœuvre afin de draguer et de danser... Autant dire que le compromis n'était pas évident. Et les suspects étaient partout. La foule, compacte, était menaçante selon le garde du corps, car n'importe qui pouvait attaquer Draco à n'importe quel moment sans qu'il puisse l'arrêter...

Ils restèrent jusqu'à 2h du matin, et rien n'arriva au blond, si l'on omet un verre renversé sur son jean, et une bousculade sur la piste de danse. Il était un peu éméché et n'arrêtait pas de babiller jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans son appartement. A partir de ce moment là, il se tut et alluma sa sono.

Il mit une petite musique d'ambiance, et la voix baryton de Dave Gahan, chanteur de Depeche Mode commença à entonner la célèbre "Reach out and touch faith", que Draco s'empressa de mimer, invitant ainsi Harry. Il roula des épaules pendant les morceaux Blues de la guitarre joués par Gore, et grâce à qui le morceau vit le jour. Il se mordit la lèvre et fit un clin d'oeil aguicheur lors du "Your own personal Jesus". S'en suivit alors l'envolé de sa chemise grise. Il caressa son sexe en mimant de ses lèvres "I'll make you a believer". Puis il se frotta au brun sur le son de la basse, lentement, sensuellement, bandant. Et agrippa ses fesses violemment, léchant son oreille gauche. Comme Harry ne semblait pas encore réagir, il s'éloigna, s'assit dans le fauteuil, écarta les jambes, et simula l'orgasme vers les 2mins 17, moment au combien... jouissif. Aussitôt fini, se caressant le torse, il glissa un doigt sur sa fermeture éclair dans la lignée de ses poils pubiens qui dépassaient. Il poussa son bassin dans sa main en poussant des petits gémissements aguicheurs. Il se lécha avec gourmandise les lèvres et lorsque la chanson se termina, il allongea le bras droit vers le brun, l'autre collé contre son érection et la paume de la main sur le fauteuil, les jambes bien écartées, les yeux séducteurs sous l'ourlet fin et blond de ses cils. Tentateur.

Harry n'avait jamais ressentit autant d'excitation à l'entente de ce morceau. Il pensait être répugné face à un corps d'homme, mais Draco n'était pas un homme ordinaire. Il était beau, magnifique, charismatique. Il avait frissonné de sentir sa chaleur tout contre lui, et la fatigue accumulée ne l'aida pas à réfléchir lorsqu'il tendit sa main. Le blond en profita aussitôt et l'attira sur lui, assis dans le fauteuil.

-I make you a believer, Harry... lui chuchota-t-il sensuellement à l'oreille.

Il commença à l'embrasser doucement le long de la mâchoire et lui fit face, ses yeux à demi-clos par le plaisir d'avoir un autre corps sur lui. Il approcha doucement ses lèvres et embrassa son garde du corps.

Harry se laissa faire, transporté par la chaleur des lèvres qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis si longtemps, depuis la rupture avec Ginny... Il ouvrit grand les yeux, se rappelant que non, il n'était pas bi, et encore moins gay, et voulut se relever lorsqu'il s'appuya sur l'érection du blond. Ce dernier gémit, et susurra:

-Vas-y doucement, je veux prendre mon temps...

Ce qui convainquit alors le garde du corps à se relever immédiatement.

-Putain de merde! dit-il en s'enfuyant dans sa chambre, paniqué à l'idée que son hôte ait voulu coucher avec lui, mais encore plus de l'avoir laissé dans cette certitude en l'embrassant.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry fuit du regard le blond qui s'était levé assez tôt vu l'heure à laquelle ils étaient rentrés. Il était 10h et Draco commença à se servir des oeufs et du bacon déjà préparés par son invité. Il posa son assiette devant lui et commença à manger. Anodinement, il dit entre deux bouchées:

-Désolé pour hier soir. J'étais en manque, stressé par cette histoire, et un peu bourré. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop choqué et que tu voudras bien continuer ton boulot.

Et le mannequin replongea le nez dans son assiette. Son vis-à-vis sembla gêné un instant et se racla la gorge pour répondre.

-Heu... un peu surpris, mais ça va. J'assurerai mon travail jusqu'à la fin de mon contrat, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.

Le blond hocha la tête en signe de réponse et lui fit un vague sourire pour compléter ses excuses.

Mais le brun pensa toute la journée à cette soirée et à cette tentative sexuelle. Il avait été toujours répugné par l'idée d'avoir envie d'un homme, et il aurait presque pu être homophobe s'il n'avait pas un brin de jugeote. Il ne savait pas d'où venait une telle aversion, peut-être un héritage des Dursley, oh combien homophobes.

Il amena le blond qui commençait à midi pour poursuivre la séance de la marque de parfum de luxe. Il profita du fait que son client était en train de se faire maquiller et habiller pour appeler sa meilleure amie qui saurait le conseiller. Il avait besoin d'un regard neuf, et surtout, de se sortir cet épisode du crâne.

-Allô? Hermione Granger à l'appareil.

-Mione, c'est Harry.

- Harry! Comment vas-tu?! Ca fait au moins une semaine que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles! Je commençais à m'inquiéter, j'avais prévu de t'appeler ce soir en plus! Ca tombe bien que tu le fasses maintenant! Comment vas-tu? Tu n'es pas blessé? Tu as des ennuis?

-Doucement Hermione! dit-il en riant. Je vais bien, je n'ai pas de problème, je suis en service, tout simplement.

-Oh! Un nouveau client? Qu'est-ce que Siri t'a donné comme affaire?

-Arf... je dois surveiller un mannequin qui aurait reçu des menaces en vue de mettre fin à sa carrière... mais Siri pense que l'auteur de ces menaces va tenter une attaque plus frontale et mettre la vie du client en danger.

-Eh bien, ce n'est pas facile tout ça!

-Oui oui... enfin... Comment vas-tu de ton côté?

-Bah, le boulot tu sais! Je suis sur un divorce en ce moment, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que les deux partis sont en différent! La dispute du moment est de savoir qui va garder la tondeuse... pour te dire. Je pense surtout qu'ils font ça pour pimenter leur vie de couple, mais c'est assez drôle. Ils ont quand même conclu qu'ils s'échangeraient les chaises et les poêles tous les quinze jours...

Le brun éclata de rire, reconnaissant par là qu'Hermione essayait de le détendre, sachant déjà qu'il était mal à l'aise.

-Enfin enfin, allé, dis-moi ce qui te pose problème. Tu ne m'appelles jamais, et encore moins le midi et je suis toujours obligée de te poursuivre à coup de téléphone le soir! fit-elle en rigolant.

-Je vois que je ne peux rien te caché, Hermignone, dit-il dans un souffle...

Il vérifia que Draco était encore en préparation et reprit sa conversation.

-C'est mon client. Il m'a fait des avances hier.

Hermione laissa un blanc, sachant qu'autrement, son ami ne continuerait jamais à parler.

-Et je me suis senti attiré... un peu. Puis je suis parti, effrayé... Il m'a embrassé, conclut-il, d'une voix basse pour que personne d'autre ne puisse l'entendre.

La jeune avocate prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre et dit d'une voix claire, une fois sûre qu'Harry ne rajouterait rien:

-Quel est le problème Harry? Tu as peur d'être attiré par les hommes ou bien tu as tellement tourné ça dans ta tête que tu as réussi à te convaincre que c'était seulement du manque de sexe lié à ta rupture avec Ginny depuis presque un an?

Le brun rougit d'entendre sa meilleure amie si bien décrire ce qu'il n'avait cessé de penser cette nuit.

-Je vais te dire moi, pourquoi ça n'allait pas entre Ginny, ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'elle était prise par son boulot de sportive professionnelle, ni toi avec le tien. Tu es sorti avec elle parce que tu étais un peu pommé après le lycée, et tu voulais te rassurer, et vous n'êtes resté que 4 ans ensembles. C'était plus facile de sortir avec la soeur de son meilleur ami. Mais je suis sûre que tu n'as pas ressenti en 4 ans autant d'excitation que tu en as ressenti juste avec un baiser de ton client.

-Mais... mais comment peux-tu dire ça?!

-Harry... Tu es célibataire depuis un an, tu n'as eu, à ma connaissance, aucune aventure avec aucune fille et quand on sort, tu as souvent le regard posé sur les hommes gays en couple. J'ai cru au début que tu étais assez intolérent à leur égard, jusqu'au jour où j'ai remarqué la lueur d'envie d'être à la place du jeune homme qui se faisait demander en mariage par son copain. Tu as beau nier, même au lycée, tu étais attiré par les hommes.

Le jeune homme resta sans souffle au bout du fil, replaçant lentement toutes ces images dans sa tête et reconnaissant que oui, il avait déjà trouvé d'autres hommes beaux, et non, il n'était homophobe comme il le pensait; il était jaloux. Il avait été jaloux de voir cet homme se faire demander en mariage par son compagnon métis aux yeux dorés, jaloux de voir le bonheur qui se lisaient dans leur yeux, jaloux de deux hommes qui se tenaient par la main... Et il n'avait jamais été aussi excité en faisant l'amour avec Ginny qu'il ne l'avait été à la simple vision de Draco se déhanchant pour lui. Mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Comment pouvait-il accepter ça si facilement?

-Hermione... Comment... comment ça se fait? Pourquoi? Et pourquoi je n'ai jamais rien remarqué?

-Oh Harry... Ne t'en fais pas ainsi... Ce n'est rien, je pense simplement que tu avais peur, inconsciemment, que tes proches te rejettent si tu étais "différent". C'est peut-être lié à ton enfance et aux Dursley qui te maltraitaient parce que tu étais selon eux "différent", parce que tu étais plus intelligent que leur crétin de fils. Peut-être qu'être hétéro est une norme qui, pour toi, est rassurante.

-Je... je ne sais pas... Je ne suis pas sûr encore... C'est trop soudain tout ça... Je... laisse-moi y réfléchir, d'accord?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je suis là si tu as besoin. Appelle-moi quand tu veux et dès que tu penses avoir besoin de parler.

-Je... je sais Hermione, je sais... Je vais raccrocher, je dois reprendre mon boulot.

-D'accord, bonne journée Harry. Courage!

-Merci, bonne journée à toi aussi...

Il laissa le combiné sonner avant de raccrocher à son tour et se perdit un instant dans le vague, totalement abasourdi par une telle explication. C'était trop "gros".

Et pourtant.

* * *

C'est la main qui se posa sur son épaule dix minutes plus tard qui le tira de ses pensées.

-Ca va, Monsieur? lui demanda le stagiaire qui accompagnait Pansy. Vous êtes assez pâle, vous vous sentez mal?

Harry releva la tête et tomba dans des yeux gris, non pas comme ceux de Draco, gris comme l'orage avec des pointes de bleu, mais gris un peu marron, assez ternes mais envoutant.

-Je vais bien, merci, Monsieur...

-Cédric Diggory, Monsieur, je suis le stagiaire de Mademoiselle Parkison.

-Merci Monsieur Diggory, c'est gentil de vous inquiéter de moi, j'étais seulement un peu rêveur, dit-il en se relevant.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, Monsieur le garde du corps, dit le jeune homme, dépassant facilement Harry d'une tête, avec un sourire charmeur.

L'homme aux yeux verts rougit et se gratta la nuque, gêné de la soudaine proximité avec le stagiaire.

-Je vais retourner à mon travail... Où est passé Draco?

-Monsieur Malfoy est déjà sous les projecteurs, la séance vient de commencer.

-Oh, merci, je vais donc y aller, dit le brun en commençant à se diriger vers le plateau de photographie.

-Attendez, Monsieur...

Harry se retourna et compléta la phrase:

-Potter.

-Monsieur Potter... dit d'un air songeur le jeune stagiaire, je... je sais que cela peut paraître soudain, mais je voulais savoir si je pouvais vous inviter à boire un verre ce soir...

-Heu... je ne peux pas, désolé, je suis de service, répondit précipitamment le garde du corps, ne sachant pas comment refuser une avance aussi franche.

-Oh... Ce n'est pas grave... Je... je vous demanderai une autre fois alors... Je m'excuse, dois vous laisser.

Il partit alors rejoindre la manager de Draco qui l'appelait, laissant là Harry qui secoua la tête. Ce dernier pris la direction du plateau pour surveiller son client, des questions pleins la tête, mais surtout, le doute, et la peur de découvrir qu'Hermione avait raison. Mais Hermione avait toujours raison, et il valait mieux s'y faire maintenant plutôt que de nier encore.

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent encore dans une boîte de nuit, mais celle-ci était beaucoup plus "branchée" et apparemment réservée aux personnes qui en avaient les moyens et la profession. C'était un véritable lieu de débauche selon Harry. La drogue était presque autant monnaie courrante que l'alcool, et si ce n'est la crainte d'une attaque envers Draco, Harry avait peur que ce dernier se drogue et qu'il doive le ramener à moitié en vie jusqu'à chez lui... ou l'hôpital le plus proche.

Heureusement, le blond semblait plus porté sur la danse et la tequila que toutes les saloperies qui passaient entre les nez et sous les langues. Mais la vigilance étant d'autant plus de mise que Draco semblait peut-être trop porté sur l'alcool et sur les corps qui se pressaient contre lui, et donc inconscient d'être totalement vulnérable.

La musique vrillait les tympans d'Harry alors qu'il suivait le mannequin aux toilettes, ayant un mauvais pressentiment. Il n'eut pas tord en repérant deux types louches qui regardaient le blond uriner avec un air conspirateur. Ce dernier se lava les mains et se retourna pour sortir quand un des deux molosses le choppa et que l'autre fit mine de le frapper. Le garde du corps ne réfléchit pas et se jeta sur celui qui allait frapper en lui balançant un coup de pied dans les côtes. L'homme se plia en deux et Harry en profita pour attaquer le second avant qu'il ne réagisse. Il lui donna un coup de poing et enchaîna avec un coup de genoux dans le ventre pour qu'il lâche Draco. Dès que ce fut fait, il choppa le blond par le col et courut vers la sortie.

Arrivés au parking, il découvrit la voiture avec les quatre pneus crevés, et apparemment, s'il se fiait aux impacts de balle, par un silencieux. Harry attrapa à nouveau son client et les mena jusqu'à la route, afin d'avoir un taxi. Par chance, en moins d'une minute un de ces véhicules les prit avec eux et Harry lui souffla l'adresse de son appartement pour éviter d'avoir de mauvaises surprises en arrivant à celui du blond. Il appela directement son parrain pour le prévenir de la situation, qui se chargerait quant à lui de prévenir la police afin de faire surveiller l'appartement du mannequin et de vérifier son état.

Le brun souffla un peu avant que la masse contre lui ne bouge et ne s'asseye sur lui.

-Merci, mon sauveur... fit la voix suave de Draco, alors qu'il passait ses mains au cou du jeune homme. Je dois vous remercier comme il faut maintenant...

-Dra... Draco, qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda Harry en agrippant la chemise noire du blond qui commençait à l'embrasser dans le cou.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et préféra se frotter contre "son sauveur" pour lui montrer ce qu'il faisait. L'érection de Draco tétanisa Harry qui ne sut pas comment le repousser, mais la langue qui s'infiltra dans son oreille l'empêcha de penser et il ne fit que gémir en fermant les yeux. Jamais de tels frissons n'avaient parcouru son épine dorsale et ne l'avaient excité au simple mordillement de son oreille. Il sentit son sexe pulser contre celui du blond et décida de se laisser porter par la vague de plaisir.

Draco qui ressentit à travers l'épais brouillard d'alcool qu'Harry semblait bien plus "disposé", entama un très lent mouvement de hanches. Il n'avait pas envie d'un coup à la sauvette, d'un coup sauvage et brutal, d'autant plus que l'autre semblait très novice en ce domaine. Il prit doucement son visage en coupe et le regarda intensément, un long moment, l'apaisant alors du regard, lui disant implicitement qu'il pouvait arrêter à tout instant. Le brun hoche la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris et se laissa embrasser par les lèvres chaudes et sèches de Draco. Ce dernier plaça les main d'Harry autour de sa taille puis entoura son cou tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Il lécha doucement la lèvre inférieure du brun, en traçant le contour puis en repassant afin de bien l'humidifier. Il la mordilla un peu et l'accès lui fut ouvert. Il resserra sa prise sur la nuque de son futur amant et laissa sa langue naviguer à la recherche de sa consœur.

Aussitôt qu'elles se trouvèrent, Harry agrippa fermement les hanches de Draco alors que le baiser était encore lent et devenait langoureux. Il avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose, d'avoir un point d'ancrage pour ne pas perdre la tête face à toutes ces nouvelles sensations, mais aussi pour se rassurer.

Il prit quelque peu confiance et caressa la langue du blond de la sienne avant de la suçoter puis de l'enrouler. Il avait besoin de posséder cette langue humide et si chaude qui avait un arrière goût de crème de cassis, sûrement dû à la tequila sunrise que le blond affectionnait tant. Il avait besoin de sentir le blond frissonner sous ses doigts, le sentir se coller contre lui et caresser sa nuque sensible, besoin de sentir cette chaleur et ce sexe tendu vers lui.

A peine eut-il cette idée qu'il cessa le baiser, observant le visage de Draco qui reprenait son souffle, les yeux clos, et les lèvres rougies. Comment avait-il pu nier sa propre attirance envers les hommes?

Il souffla doucement sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis qui ouvrit alors les yeux, un peu hébété.

-Ça va, Harry?

Le brun sourit en réponse et colla à nouveau sa bouche sur celle du mannequin. En vérité, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant de toute sa vie, comment cela ne pourrait-il pas aller?

Il attaqua voracement les lèvres du blond, fiévreux de découvrir l'intensité de ce nouveau désir. Draco sourit et se laissa aller à la fougue de l'autre, tout en continuant ses mouvements de hanches pour l'exciter.

-Hum... Messieurs... Nous sommes arrivés, fit le conducteur, un peu gêné de la démonstration des deux hommes.

Draco fut le premier à se détacher d'Harry et paya le chauffeur avant de sortir en entraînant le brun avec lui pour se retrouver devant un immeuble qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Heu, on est où là?

-Tais-toi et suis moi, lui répondit le garde du corps.

Ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble grâce à un code de sécurité puis pénétrèrent dans un appartement aux volets fermés d'après ce que put en voir Draco quand le brun alluma la lumière. Ce dernier posa les clés qu'il avait retiré de sous une cavité cachée à côté de la sonnette sur le guéridon de l'entrée.

-On est dans mon appartement incognito, c'est-à-dire que même si les types qui t'en veulent apprennent mon nom, ils n'iront pas ici. Normalement, j'habite avec mon parrain, mais j'ai un appartement aussi pour moi seul. Ici, c'est quand j'ai besoin de me faire discret suivant les affaires. Le propriétaire est un certain Barry Harper, moi.

Il enleva sa veste puis alla se servir un verre dans le mini bar.

-Tu veux quelque chose? Demanda-t-il au blond qui restait immobile dans l'entrée.

-Un Whisky s'il-te-plaît.

Ils s'assirent tous deux dans le canapé quand Draco demanda s'il pouvait mettre un peu de musique. Harry lui désigna d'un geste vague la stéréo et le blond choisit précautionneusement le cd tout en posant son verre sur la table basse.

Des notes de jazz de Thelonious Monk résonnèrent dans l'appartement et il retourna s'asseoir, serré contre Harry. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et une main sur sa cuisse, susurrant:

-J'ai envie de toi, Harry.

Il remonta alors sa main sur la hanche du brun, et attendit sa réponse., le dévorant des yeux.

Ce dernier le regarda intensément, perdu entre la peur, l'envie de découvrir, et le désir irrépressible de toucher Malfoy. Il posa son verre avant de caresser la joue douce du mannequin, se perdant dans ses orbes grises dont les pupilles étaient dilatées.

Comment résister? Lui résister? Il tenta pourtant une dernière fois d'une voix timide:

-Je ne suis pas gay.

Draco lui sourit et appuya sa main sur son érection pour lui prouver le contraire.

-Laisse-toi porter, Harry, laisse-toi aller... dit-il sur ses lèvres.

Le brun déglutit et ferma les yeux pour embrasser ce vil tentateur. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou et ses doigts se perdirent dans ses cheveux blonds, comme si leur place avait toujours été là.

* * *

Et ceci est la fin de la première partie! ~~ Suivant votre enthousiasme et mon inspiration, y'a moyen d'avoir la suite assez rapidement! Alors à vos claviers et nourrissez-moi de review, parce qu'un auteur affamé est un auteur improductif! :p

Pleins de bisous à tous et toutes! :3

Au fait, petit édit pour les personnes qui m'ont reviewé et posé des questions mais qui n'ont pas de profile, envoyez-moi votre mail ou quoique ce soit pour que je puisse vous répondre! ^^

En tout cas, j'ai plutôt dans l'idée un happy end, mais suivant les reviews et vos envies, ça peut se modifier assez aisément ! ^^


End file.
